


Sho's Breakfast Fiasco

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho had wanted to surprise Jun with home-cooked breakfast in bed. But it is not as easy as he had thought it would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho's Breakfast Fiasco

Title : Sho's Breakfast Fiasco  
Pairing : Sakumoto  
Rating : PG  
Word Count : 1347 words  
Genre : Romance, slight comedy  
Length: One-shot  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Arashi members.  
Summary : Sho had wanted to surprise Jun with home-cooked breakfast in bed. But it is not as easy as he had thought it would be...  
  


In the kitchen of Sho’s apartment, Sho tied the red apron around his waist, his eyes gleaming with determination.  
He had promised himself that he would do this for his lover after they have confessed to each other- he would surprise him with breakfast-in-bed.  
It was yesterday evening that Jun had confessed to liking him for a long while. The memories of that confession made him blush a little- Jun had actually bought him a new tie with matching tie pins and cufflinks, and confessed to him at the beach, while they were watching the sunset from his car. Even though Jun had failed terribly in confessions on “Arashi ni Shiyagare” (he chuckled a little here at the memory), he pulled it off brilliantly when he was serious about it. Also Sho could never forget that soft, sweet and passionate kiss that they had shared as the sun went down.  
  
They then went for yakiniku. Somehow, everything seemed different- from the atmosphere of the restaurant to the taste of the food. It seemed even more delicious with Jun around. He could almost smell the aroma of the barbecued meat and the smoke that emitted from the pan.  
  
Wait... pan?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sho shook out of his daydream and his eyes widened in horror.  
  
“My sunny-side-up!” he yelled as he switched off the stove and watched the burnt egg deflate back defeatedly onto the pan’s surface. Sighing, he threw away the burnt egg and started again. Ensuring the pan was sufficiently oiled, he cracked a second egg over it. Like before, he was surprised by the crackling and sizzling of the egg that he jumped back before the oil could splatter on him. He then slowly advanced back to the stove and started poking at the egg, focusing hard on letting it cook well. His confidence was restored when he saw that the egg was cooking nicely on its own. Poking around the edges of the egg, he decided to try flipping the egg. Shaking it a little, he slowly moved the handle of the frying pan before decisively flipping the egg into the air. The egg did a brilliant somersault into the air... and landed on the ceiling. Sho stared at the egg in amazement and shock before the egg tumbled down from the ceiling, descending into the waste basket by the sink.  
  
“Take three,” he muttered, mentally cursing himself for wasting two eggs. Realising that he was short of time, he cracked a third egg and threw in two sausages. This time, he meticulously flipped the egg and sausages over with his spatula. The egg was easy to flip... but if only the sausages were as easy. The two sausages were probably scared from Sho’s past two failures because they kept slipping away from his spatula whenever he tried to flip them. Finally, a sausage slithered out of the frying pan and landed on the stove right by the fire. Alarmed, Sho pried the sausage away from the stove and focused on the other one. The other one, too, skidded off the pan to tumble off the stove unto the countertop. With a deep sigh he quickly picked up the hot sausage on the countertop to place back in the pan, only to find that he had burnt the egg for the third time from his sausage chase. He switched off the stove, resigned to to the fact that he just could not cook.  
  
Just then, footsteps were heard and a messy-haired Jun shuffled into the kitchen.  
“Ohayou, Sho-kun,” Jun greeted, giving him a big hug from behind. Sho turned to look back at him.  
“Ohayou,” Sho greeted, though he did so with a sulky face. Jun looked at him, puzzled, and then saw the sausage on the stove and the burnt egg on the pan. He then turned his eyes back to Sho only to see him look away with pouty lips and a red face. Jun chuckled a litte.  
  
“Aww come on, don’t pout like that...” he coaxed, bringing Sho into his arms again, but turning him around to give him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
“Thanks for making me breakfast... even though it does not seem successful at the moment,” he told him with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Tomato-faced Sho snorted and proceeded back to the pan. “Actually,” he confessed, “I had promised myself that I want to make my future partner breakfast after we have started going out...”  
  
Jun nodded slowly. Finally, he grabbed a spare apron of his own and tied it around his waist. “Well, let’s get started,” Jun declared, disposing of the burnt contents of the pan.  
  
Sho looked at Jun, surprised.  
Jun looked back at him with a charming smile on his face. “Breakfast,” he explained, “oh, and no worries- I’ll teach you as we go, okay?”  
  
Sho’s eyes lit up and he immediately got to work with helping Jun.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
In contrast to himself, Sho had to admit that Jun was a complete expert in cooking. For some reason, timing the frying of eggs, beef bacon and sausages was of second nature to him. Even the sausages listened to him when he tried to flip them around. While Sho cut the vegetables (slowly, of course), he watched Jun’s fluid movements as he handled the pan, tossing the contents at the right moments. The egg flipped up into the air and landed back squarely in the frying pan.  
  
“Just like a real chef...” Sho thought as he watched.  
  
Finally, Jun was done and emptied the contents onto a large plate.  
“Sho-kun! It’s your turn!” Jun called, enthusiastically, dragging a reluctant Sho to the kitchen.  
  
“But just a while ago, I-” Jun shoved a spatula in his right hand before he could finish.  
  
“I’ll teach you, so don’t worry about it, ne?” Jun said. With that, he switched on the fire and cracked an egg on the pan. Standing behind Sho, he wrapped his right arm around him to hold his hand and guide the spatula to the cooking egg. His other hand held Sho’s and guided it to the handle of the pan. While Sho blushed a darker shade of red at the close contact, he kept his eyes focused on the food.  
  
“It should be fine now,” Jun whispered. Just short of jumping at the feel of Jun’s breath by his ear, Sho watched his hands being easily guided by Jun’s to flip the egg over. The back was a nice, off-white colour. Sho gave a small smile and leaned back a little on Jun.  
  
“Don’t get distracted now,” Jun chided quietly with a smile, “we still have sausages and bacon.”  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Finally, two plates of sunny-side up eggs, sausages and bacon were on the table. This was accompanied by a large bowl of vegetables.  
  
  
“Itadakimasu~” both of them said before tucking in.  
  
“Ah! This is really good!” Sho exclaimed after the first bite.  
  
Jun beamed at him while eating his bacon. “I can teach you how to cook different foods, if you do wish to learn,” he offered.  
  
“Ehh... can’t I leave it to you? I don’t want to burn down both our kitchens while practising...” he spoke, feeling slightly embarrassed. Jun laughed and poked at a sausage on Sho’s plate.  
  
“But then, you have yet to surprise me with your breakfast,” Jun pointed out, “and today did not count- I was cooking while using your hands.”  
  
Sho pouted and poked back at Jun’s fork. Smiling softly, Jun took his hand in his own.  
  
“Learn the breakfast dishes from me, and then surprise me with your cooking when you’re ready. It will make me really happy when I see that my student has learnt them really well,” he said.  
  
Finally seeing that he could try again next time with greater chances of success, Sho nodded slowly and continued eating heartily. It was the best breakfast he had eaten so far.  
  
And readers, we can be sure that Sho would enjoy more delicious home-cooked meals in time to come.

  
  



End file.
